1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swimming pool cleaner of the submersible, vacuum motor, reduction gear driven brush assembly of the self propelled type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The care and cleaning of swimming pools and spas occupies a great deal of time for owners and operators. It has long been recognized that a swimming pool cleaner that will automatically traverse the pool bottom surface while effectively picking up dirt and debris is desired. It has also been recognized that a cleaner that uses the existing pool water recirculation equipment, does not use electricity in its internal operation, and is of low cost, is desired. Many swimming pool cleaners have been proposed, examples of which are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ J. L. Gans 634,813 G. W. Del Vecchio 3,008,159 B. H. Watson 3,229,315 R. R. Myers 3,321,787 Foster 3,790,979 Raubenheimer 3,803,658 Henkin et al 3,882,754 Adamson et al 3,849,823 Hannah 3,959,838 Strausak 3,979,788 Hirata 4,052,950 Pansini 4,100,641 Pansini 4,129,904 Hofmann 4,133,068 Sommer 4,154,680 Bowler 4,193,228 Hofmann 4,208,752 Raubenheimer 4,434,519 Greskovics et al 4,734,954 ______________________________________
The prior art discloses many different variations of apparatus for cleaning swimming pools. Several wheeled type vehicles are disclosed, which may be propelled by a traction wheel such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,979, which is also a suction device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,159 discloses a sweeper which includes a fluid operated turbine wheel which is directly coupled to a rotary brush, but this apparatus is not self-propelled and does not generate the required power to operate properly.
Devices which use electricity are not desirable due to the electric shock hazards. None of the prior art devices have been widely accepted by the consuming public, due to their limited cleaning action, high cost and/or lack of self propulsion. None of the prior art devices discloses apparatus which is vacuum or suction driven, that actually scrubs the pool surface, is self-propelled, of simple construction and low cost.
The structure of my cleaner meets the desired criteria and provides numerous advantages over the prior art.